


Incredibly Obvious Kim Mingyu

by sjjwewkkjosomwas



Series: Love Found A Way [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, added on a chapter and hinted at soonhoon, for like two seconds, i really dont know what this is, its funny, mentions of jeongcheol but only if you squint, minghao is secretive about his relationship, mingyu stares at wonwoo in the library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjjwewkkjosomwas/pseuds/sjjwewkkjosomwas
Summary: Mingyu doesn't study when he goes to the library. Unless you count studying Jeon Wonwoo from across the room as studying.





	1. If It Was Meant to Be, It Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I may write more for it, but I don't know.

Mingyu knew he should be focusing on the book infront of him. He knew he should be memorizing the formulas for his test tomorrow. He knew he didn’t know them at all thanks to his lazy ass deciding to skip the review class. Minghao said he was an idiot, and, in this moment, he couldn’t agree with him more.

                However, Mingyu couldn’t focus. At least, he couldn’t focus on the book in front of him. He was having no trouble focusing on the dark-haired boy with glasses across the way, piles of books around him. The boy’s expression was blank, but Mingyu knew there was a glint in his eyes as the boy read over his book. Minghao always wondered how Mingyu could go to the library so often and only get average scores on his tests. Jeon Wonwoo, the dark-haired boy, was the reason.

                Mingyu met Wonwoo last year in an art class they both needed to take for their general ed credit. Wonwoo had been pushing off the class because he wasn’t confident in his art skills, but, now that he was a sophomore, he felt he should get it done with. They only actually talked that first day because of ice breakers and because Mingyu always came late, not being able to get a seat next to Wonwoo. However, he always made sure to get a seat where he could see some part of Wonwoo’s face. He loved to watch the way his blank expression shifted to one of intense concentration, eyebrows knitting together. A blush would always creep on Mingyu’s cheeks whenever Wonwoo flicked out his tongue and licked his lips, a habit of his Mingyu noticed quickly.

                Now, Mingyu was still doing the same thing. Just watching Wonwoo. No doubt that made him creepy, but he didn’t have the confidence to talk to him. It had been a year since that class anyway. Mingyu was a sophomore and Wonwoo a junior. They had no classes together and didn’t cross paths. Mingyu didn’t even know if Wonwoo lived on campus which meant he never saw him around the dorms either. One day, Mingyu considered following Wonwoo when he left the library, but he slapped himself to get rid of that creepy idea.

                Wonwoo  did the tongue thing as he turned a page, and Mingyu knew his cheeks were extremely red. Thoughts of kissing Wonwoo ran through his head, but those thoughts were replaced by alarms going off as Wonwoo looked up from his book and straight at Mingyu. He slightly tilted his head as if trying to recognize Mingyu, but he didn’t get the chance. Mingyu shut the book, grabbed his backpack he hadn’t even opened, and dipped out of the library as fast as his legs could carry him. Considering how tall he was, it only took a couple strides.

* * *

 

 

                “Minghao?”

                “Yes, Gyu?” the silver haired boy answered without looking up from whatever he was working on.

                “How did you and Junhui get together?”

                Minghao stopped what he was doing, spun around in his desk chair, and faced Mingyu’s bed where the taller was cuddling with a dog plushie he had won at some carnival. “Why?” Minghao asked with narrow eyes.

                “Well,” Mingyu sighed, “I am interested in someone, but I don’t know how to approach them.”

                “Well go ask Jun. He approached me. Many times.”

                “But you ended up accepting him,” Mingyu stated more than asked. Minghao had been with Jun since the beginning of second semester of their freshmen year. Minghao and Mingyu shared the same friend group as Jun so he had been pursuing Minghao since they began college, but the latter always rejected his advances. Although, Mingyu could tell their were times when Minghao would be flirtatious with Junhui only to sass him and push him away the next second. One day, they just walked up to the group hand in hand. Jun looked incredibly smug while Minghao ignored the looks, not giving Jun opportunity to boast or anyone an opportunity to ask questions. Even now, no one really knows how Jun finally got Minghao to accept his affection.

                “I did. Although, our situation is different than yours.”

                “How?” Mingyu whined. He wondered if Minghao knew about his reason for his numerous library trips.

                “We haven’t seen the person. This is the first time I am hearing about you being interested in someone which surprises me. If they were someone we knew or hung out with, then it would be so fucking obvious that you like them. You become a puppy and follow the person around whenever you like them.”

                “No I don’t,” Mingyu protested.

                “Gyu, I have known you since high school. I have seen you go through three relationships. You are definitely like that,” Minghao said before spinning back to his work. Mingyu pouted and pulled out his phone to text Jun. Minghao wasn’t gonna be any help so he would have get advice from elsewhere.

 

* * *

 

                “I can’t tell you,” Jun said over his coffee.

                “Why not?” Mingyu whined, setting his chin on the table they were at. The coffee shop was really busy at this hour which was a blessing and a curse. Mingyu hoped the noise would help block out their conversation. Mingyu was hoping Jun’s lips would be a little looser about how he got Minghao, but it seems there was good reason why no one knew how they ended up together.

                “HaoHao doesn’t want me to say.”

                “Minghao told me to come to you though,” Mingyu protested.

                “That doesn’t mean he told me to tell you,” Jun retorted.

                “He doesn’t have to know.”

                “You have looser lips than I do,” Jun said with a smirk.

                “Please,” Mingyu pleaded, “I really need some advice. I can’t go to Jeonghan or Seungcheol. They will be all in my business and mention it to everyone.”

                Jun cocked an eyebrow and said, “I thought we just agreed that we both have loose lips. Why did you think I wouldn’t tell?”

                “Because if you did, then they would know that I know how you wooed Minghao.”

                Jun froze. Mingyu knew he was right and went back to pleading. “Ugh, fine,” Jun sighed. “You can’t tell anyone though. I like having Minghao be cute and cuddly with me rather than ignoring or sassing me.”

                “He cuddles with you?”

                “I didn’t say that,” Jun countered, realizing he is revealing too much. “Now, do you want me to tell you or not?”

                “Please?”

                “Okay well, as you know, many of my attempts were pretty lack luster. I tried so many things from just simple flirting in Chinese to giving him some new earrings.”

                “Really?”

                “I really like Minghao,” Jun said matter of factly, but a slight blush was building on his cheeks. “I knew I needed to approach it in a different way so I tried to figure out what he was interested in and-” Jun was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. It was some song in Chinese that made his complexion go from red to ghost white. “It’s Minghao,” he whispered as he grabbed his phone. “Hey HaoHao,” Jun said in a cute voice. “No, I haven’t said anything…I know, babe…Alright…See you soon.” Jun pocketed his phone and grabbed his bag.

                “Wait! Where are you going? You didn’t even reveal anything,” Mingyu said, reaching out to Jun.

                “He called me to remind me not to say anything. Also, he said you have class soon and will be gone from the room for a while. Make sure to knock before you come back in,” Jun said with a wink before walking away.

Mingyu set his head down on the table. He hated life. And the fact that he knew Minghao was going to be doing the dirty in their room while he was in class. Also, the fact that that probably happens most of the time when he goes to class. Then again, he took care of himself whenever Minghao left for class.

Mingyu looked at his phone. He still had twenty minutes before he needed to head to class. He might as well take this opportunity to review the formulas he was supposed to the other day in the library. Before he could pocket his phone, he got a text from Junhui.

The message read: _With HaoHao <3 _and a selfie of him featuring Minghao studying at his desk in the background, oblivious to what Jun was doing. Mingyu couldn’t help but smile before pocketing his phone. He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out his textbook, oblivious to someone sitting down where Jun had been not long ago. Mingyu let out a yelp and clutched his textbook when he noticed the person sitting across from his. The dark-haired boy stared back, coffee in hand, and an unfamiliar smile on his face. “Cute,” Wonwoo said as he set his coffee down.

Mingyu just stared back, still clutching his textbook as Wonwoo set his chin on his hand and kept eye contact with Mingyu. The silence stayed for a good minute before Mingyu could form words. “W-why…you are uhm…can I help you?” Mingyu finally said, setting down his textbook. Wonwoo ignored what he said and looked at the textbook cover. “So it is you?”

“What?”

“I mean, I was pretty sure it was you anyway. Hard to miss someone so tall and handsome.”

“H-handsome?!” Mingyu could feel himself short circuiting. Wonwoo laughed at this, but Mingyu saw the way his smile twitched awkwardly. Suddenly, Wonwoo let out a sigh and sunk back in his seat, expression falling flat. “Damn, it is exhausting to act like this. I don’t know how Jun does it,” Wonwoo confessed as he sat back up properly, sipping his coffee.

“Jun? As in Wen Junhui?!”

“Indeed that Jun. He is in my World Literature class, and I saw him here earlier. Didn’t get a chance to ask him about the homework before he dipped out. Seeing him did help me notice you, though.”

“Do you remember me?”

“Hmm. I think we had a class together. You were always late, but I this,” Wonwoo said, tapping Mingyu’s textbook, “is why I walked over just now.”

“My textbook? You’re not in my class,” Mingyu said, heart racing because he was talking to his crush Jeon Wonwoo.

“It is the one you always have in the library when you pretend to study,” Wonwoo said so casually. Mingyu’s soul left his body right then and there. A ringing began in his ears that eliminated all other sound. All this time, Wonwoo knew Mingyu was watching him. For the past month and a half, every time Mingyu would look over the brim of his book at Wonwoo, he knew. The whole time he knew. Mingyu felt his embarrassment level go over 9,000.

“You…you knew?” Mingyu questioned, letting his head fall so he didn’t have to make eye contact.

“The first two weeks I didn’t notice. Then, I felt some presence was watching me. I figured out you were always in the library the same time I was and within sight. I decided to see if I could catch you looking, and I did.” Mingyu felt himself sinking inwards. The embarrassment was going to kill him. “Too bad you left so quickly.”

Mingyu’s head shot up. Wonwoo was the one looking away now, coffee held up to his mouth even though he wasn’t drinking it. He was hiding behind it, but Mingyu could see that Wonwoo’s ears were a little red.

“Why is that?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo wiggled around in his seat a little, sipped his coffee, and let his eyes wander all around the room. Mingyu just waited, not trying to push it if Wonwoo was hesitant to say. Mingyu was happy enough being able to talk to him.

Finally, Wonwoo set down his coffee, grabbed a napkin, and took a pen from his pocket. He scribbled down some numbers and passed it to Mingyu. “Next time you go to the library, lets go together instead of you just watching me,” Wonwoo said quickly before leaving. Once Mingyu saw Wonwoo leave the coffee shop, he squealed to himself, grabbing all his stuff and running back to his dorm.

He had to tell Minghao what happened. He got Wonwoo’s number! Wonwoo basically suggested a study date! He couldn’t contain his excitement. He really was like a puppy. He scanned his room key over the door and threw open the door. “Minghao you won’t-OH MY GOD!”

“I told you to knock before coming back,” Jun yelled at Mingyu while he was literally inside of Minghao.

“Oh my god!” Minghao yelled as he covered his face with the pillow.

“I’m s-s-sorry! I ju-just wanted- I’ll leave now. See you later,” Mingyu stuttered out as he covered his eyes and shut the door.

“Jesus Christ, you punk,” Minghao yelled out before the door completely shut.


	2. If You Want Something, Go and Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Mingyu get a little help from Jun and Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of positive feedback for this so I decided to make some type of sequel conclusion thing.

"I heard you have a date with Mingyu," Jun whispered to Wonwoo as the teacher went over the latest story they were analyzing. Wonwoo felt himself tense up as he tried to ignore Jun and focus on what the teacher was saying. However, Jun wasn't going to leave it there.

"We will talk after class," Jun said with a smirk.

When class ended Wonwoo packed up his stuff quickly and tried to dip out, but Jun caught up to him easily. "So about your date?"

"I never asked him on a date. I just gave him my number."

"He said you guys set up a study time in the library tomorrow," Jun said with a smile. "Sounds like a study date."

"We never called it anything," Wonwoo mumbled.

"Did you want it to be something? I can guarantee Mingyu is hoping for it to be something," Jun said more seriously.

Wonwoo didn't look at Jun or answer him, but his brain was working on what he might say. He thought Mingyu was handsome and nice, at least he seemed nice. He also seemed like the forgetful and clumsy type from what Wonwoo remembered from their class together, but that made him seem cute. Also, he had a cute smile. Wonwoo noticed the way his canines stuck out slightly when he surprised him at the coffee shop. What had he been smiling at anyway? Then again, it wasn't for Wonwoo to worry about. It's not like he should be worrying over something like that.

"Whatever it is, please be nice to him if you reject him."

"What?"

"Mingyu is sensitive," Jun responded, sounding like a mom looking out for her kid. "If you reject him, just be nice about it. I mean he will come crying to Minghao and I anyway, but it might not be as bad if you're gentle with him."

"No reason to reject him. It's not like this is a date or anything."

"You still never said whether you want it to be," Jun observed.

"I'll see you later, okay? I gotta go to my next class," Wonwoo said. He waved goodbye to Jun and turned into the closest building. His next class wasn't for another thirty minutes, but he just couldn't take the questions any longer. He was still reeling from the fact that he had given Mingyu his number in the first place. Truthfully, Wonwoo had forgotten about Mingyu not long after their class ended, but he seemed to be drawn to the boy again when he noticed him around Jun one day.

They had just finished class and Wonwoo was about to say goodbye to Jun when he realized he had already run off to a thin boy with red hair. Wonwoo later found out it was his boyfriend Minghao. Next to Minghao was Mingyu who was laughing with another boy with a long nose and obvious eye smile. Wonwoo realized he was staring at the way Mingyu's smile shone bright against his dark skin. Even his hair, at the time blond, created a beautiful contrast to his skin. Only later did Wonwoo realize they had met before. He was Mingyu who liked dogs and was said to have the skills of a housewife, according to his friends. Wonwoo wished he had been able to introduce himself then, but that would be too odd. He only knew Junhui out of the group.

After that event, Wonwoo found himself being watched in the library. He tested the feeling and noticed Mingyu nose deep in a textbook. It must've been just a coincidence he thought. But, over the next few weeks, he realized his visits to the library were followed by this feeling with Mingyu being present each time. Wonwoo was skilled at using his peripheral vision, and he could spot Mingyu easily without letting the other notice. One day, Wonwoo felt bold enough to look right at the boy when he was least expecting it. He thought Mingyu would take this as an opportunity to talk to him, but he overestimated the confidence of the other. Mingyu ended up just running away. Wonwoo didn't really know what to make of the situation so he just went back to reading.

The next day, while browsing through Tumblr, he read a post about the person being stuck between waiting for what is meant to be and chasing after what one wants. As if by fate, he looked up from his phone and noticed Jun and Mingyu in the coffee shop too. He was trying to decide how to best approach Jun and strike up a conversation with Mingyu. Suddenly, Jun, his only connection, left Mingyu alone at the table. It seemed he would have to try another time.

He looked back down at his phone at the post and got a sudden surge of confidence. He took his coffee from the cashier, and strode over to Mingyu, not even bothering to put his usual sugar and cream in the cup because he couldn't stop his confident momentum. He sat down easily without the other noticing right away, but that's when his confidence began to waver. He really didn't know what to do from here. Think Jeon Wonwoo, he said to himself. Who is good with these situations? He'd go with Jun.

Sadly, the routine was too hard for Wonwoo to keep up with. His introverted ass was having enough trouble being so bold as to walk up to Mingyu so he couldn't keep up this confident charade for long. When the nervousness started to take over he just slipped him his number and left as quick as he could. It took him a good twenty minutes to chill out afterwards.

Luckily, Jihoon came back to the dorm after his freak out had ended. They exchanged silent nods before Jihoon went to work on one of his pieces for his music class. Wonwoo enjoyed the silence of his dorm and used the silence to allow his mind to process what was happening. Although, that didn't really work when he his phone buzzed.

**From Unknown:**

_Hey, Wonwoo! Its Mingyu...I didn't know when I should message you so I just decided to do it now!_

"Cute," Wonwoo whispered as he typed a reply.

**To Mingyu:**

_I'll save your number._

Maybe Wonwoo should've said something more, but he didn't really know what to say. Should he propose a study time?

**From Mingyu:**

_Are you free on Friday? I only have one class that day so I am free to study that day!_

Well, it seems Mingyu is the one to take the reins in this situation.

**To Mingyu:**

_I am free after four._

**From Mingyu:**

_How about 5? Usual spot?_

Wonwoo felt butterflies in his stomach over the use of usual spot. Did that count as their spot? It's not like they had been their together on purpose. At least on his side it wasn't on purpose.

**To Mingyu:**

_Sure. See you then._

**From Mingyu:**

_:)_

Wonwoo set his phone to the side and curled up on his bed. Did he just plan a date? No no. Neither of them said it was a date. Just a time for studying. Not a date.

* * *

 

 

Even though it wasn't a date, Wonwoo felt the need to dress slightly nicer than his usual plain shirt and ripped jeans. Not too nice though. He didn't even have much that looked too fancy anyway except for his go to fancy outing outfit. He settled on his black jeans that didn't have holes or tears and his black and white striped shirt. It was a simple outfit but at least it looked more planned than his usual.

Jihoon was quietly observing Wonwoo as he took his time deciding on his outfit before going to check his face and hair in the mirror. Wonwoo adjusted his favorite glasses, round wired frames, and started to examine his whole outfit in the mirror. "Got a date?" Jihoon asked, startling Wonwoo. The dark-haired boy stared at the smaller without saying anything, a blush going across his cheeks. Jihoon raised an eyebrow and said, "Never mind. See you later." Jihoon adjusted his headphones back on his head and snapped to the beat.

Wonwoo thanked whatever god blessed him with a roommate like Jihoon. He knew not to pry into other people's business and he was good at reading situations. Although, he would eventually want to know. Wonwoo felt good with how he looked and headed off to the library.

Would it be weird that he was getting there ten minutes early? Mingyu did show up late a lot, Wonwoo pondered. Then again, if Mingyu is late then he won't know that Wonwoo showed up early.

Wonwoo made his way to the second floor of the library to his usual spot. He was surprised to find Mingyu there actually studying with notes around him.

"You're early?"

"Oh hey," Mingyu said with a smile that showed off his canines. "My class ended earlier than usual, and I figured I would just come here instead of going back to the dorm then back."

"Yeah. The walk to the dorms can be annoying sometimes."

A blush ran across Mingyu's face as Wonwoo sat across from him. "I like your outfit. The glasses are cute."

"Th-thanks. I got them as a gift," Wonwoo said with a shaky voice. For some reason, he felt like it was getting warm in the air-conditioned space.

Wonwoo realized Mingyu was looking at him with expecting eyes. _Oh_ , Wonwoo realized _, he wants a compliment too_. Wonwoo could only see Mingyu's top half, but he had on a black graphic tee and his brown hair was brushed into a comma style. "I like your shirt," Wonwoo said quickly.

"Really? I just got it the other day."

Wonwoo wasn't looking at Mingyu as he said this, but he could hear the smile in his voice.

The two sat in silence for a good thirty, working through their respective classes. Mingyu was working on math while Wonwoo was busy annotating a folk tale his teacher assigned the other day. Eventually, Mingyu let out a loud sigh and let his face fall onto his book. Wonwoo looked up from his book, waiting for Mingyu to say what was wrong. The younger raised his head to look up at Wonwoo and asked, "Have you taken Calculus?"

"Back in high school," Wonwoo replied, not breaking eye contact with Mingyu.

"You're pretty smart, huh?"

"People tend to say that."

"Could you help me out? I really don't understand these integral rules."

Wonwoo's face brightened a little, "Im good at those. What do you need help with?"

"Everything," Mingyu whined as he shifted his seat so he was next to Wonwoo. Their shoulders brushed slightly as Mingyu brought the book closer to Wonwoo. The dark-haired boy didn't move away from the slight connection, and, instead, he went on with helping the younger like they weren't sitting very close.

Over the next hour, Wonwoo led Mingyu through a couple problems, explained the rules, and shared a couple laughs when the younger got excited over getting a problem right. Mingyu paused in his celebration to just stare at Wonwoo.

"What?" Wonwoo asked, still giggling a bit.

"Your laugh. It's so cute. I should make you laugh more."

Wonwoo couldn't believe how easily Mingyu was saying these cheesy lines. It made him smile more even though he felt extremely embarrassed in the moment. "Thanks. You want to try another problem?"

 

* * *

 

 

"You're smiling at your phone," Jihoon stated, looking up from his music book.

"Am I?" Wonwoo asked, acting like he didn't understand what Jihoon was talking about. It had been two weeks since his first study time with Mingyu, and the two had decided to meet three times a week. Sometimes, they would grab coffee before, but that was only twice. Wonwoo would help Mingyu out with his Calculus, and Mingyu would listen to Wonwoo explain his latest literature assignment. Occasionally, Mingyu would be studying his psych notes, but he said his main problem was math. Wonwoo observed that his World Literature class was his only difficult class. The others were a lot of writing, but he could deal with that easily.

"You don't usually smile at your phone," Jihoon stated, eyes narrowing at Wonwoo. "I haven't said much for the past two weeks, but I have noticed a change in you."

"No change here. I'm just smiling at my phone."

Jihoon narrowed his eyes again. Suddenly, he jumped up from his bed and went to stand in front of Wonwoo's. One would think that his small frame and cute features wouldn't be intimidating, but Wonwoo knew better. Wonwoo audibly gulped.

"Okay," Wonwoo began, "there is something. Well, there is someone."

"Do I know them?"

"Probably not. He is a year below us."

"How do you know him?" Jihoon questioned.

"We had a class together last year. Also, he is a friend of the guy Jun in my literature class. We ran into each other in the library and started talking again."

"Do you..." Jihoon began but hesitated. He was trying to decide whether it was okay for him to pose the question. Wonwoo realized this and answered, "I don't know. I think, but I feel like it's too early to say."

"I can understand that."

"You can?" Wonwoo questioned as Jihoon went back to his bed.

"Well....I am also interested in someone at the moment."

"No way," Wonwoo said excitedly. Now, it was his turn to run over to Jihoon's bed.

"Who is it? Do I know him? When did this happen?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but he answered Wonwoo. Jihoon could trust his roommate. "His name is Soonyoung. I met him during talent show auditions, and we talked during rehearsals a lot. He was the one that did the Michael Jackson medley with the freshmen kid."

Wonwoo's eyes widened as he remembered that act. Their charisma on stage was as amazing as their dance moves. He remembers Jun and Minghao going to talk to the two after the show while Wonwoo congratulated Jihoon. "That kid?! Woah. Wait, that was like a month ago."

"Im not good with relationship stuff," Jihoon deadpanned. "I only see him around campus or whenever he has time to grab some coffee."

"Oh. Well, good luck."

"You too. Also, it looks like your phone is blowing up over there," Jihoon said, shifting his head in the direction of Wonwoo's bed. Indeed, his phone was buzzing with messages.

**From Jun:**

_Have you seen that new movie with Ice Cube?_

**From Mingyu:**

_Do you want to see a movie with Jun and Minghao?_

_You don't have to if you think it'll be weird :/_

_I heard it's funny though_

_Maybe comedies aren't your thing_

_That would be sad though because your smile and laugh are cute :)_

Wonwoo had to smile at that last message. Also, at the fact that Mingyu had probably texted so many times because Wonwoo didn't reply. His confidence really wasn't as high as one would think. It still surprised Wonwoo.

**To Jun:**

_I haven't seen it yet._

**To Mingyu:**

_I'd love to see the movie with you guys_

Immediate replies came from both of them.

**From Jun:**

_Mingyu will tell you the details_

**From Mingyu:**

_Let's meet at the bus stop at 8! Jun doesn't want to give up his nice parking spot so we have to take the bus T-T_

**To Mingyu:**

_That's fine. See you then :)_

Wonwoo had hesitated before sending the message, but he felt the emoticon would make Mingyu happy. He set aside his phone, knowing Mingyu wouldn't reply after the line "see you then," and went to look through his closet. He really considered putting on his fancy outfit, a white button down and black slacks, but Jihoon would question him. Jun would no doubt say something. He decided on just going in his usual outfit. Mingyu had come to know how he usually dressed.

He threw on a plain black shirt, jeans with rips at the knees, and a black SnapBack. He adjusted the hat so that his hair could still fall over his forehead and so that the hat sit a little bit back. He didn't really want to hide his face.

"No glasses?" Jihoon commented as Wonwoo grabbed his wallet and slipped on his shoes.

"They don't really go with this outfit," Wonwoo said, slightly embarrassed by how he was worried over his outfit. Jihoon just nodded and gave a simple wave of the hand when Wonwoo said goodbye, grabbing his black jacket on the way out.

Lucky that he grabbed it too, fall was approaching and the breeze was not pleasant tell like in the summer. His dorm was one of the farthest from the bus stop so he had to walk pretty fast to not be late. As he got closer, he easily spotted the trio.

Jun had his arm slung around Minghao's shoulders, but he wasn't holding him close to him. The gesture could easily be one between two friends. Jun looked like he was talking to an oblivious Minghao, but the other would laugh or side eye Jun occasionally. Next to the two, Mingyu stood out. At least to Wonwoo.

He had on black jeans, a black and white striped shirt was tucked into his pants, and he sported thick, black glasses frames. His dark hair was out of his face in a messy yet good looking style. Wonwoo remembered when he tried that look. It took forever to get that perfect messy and put together ratio. That made him realize Mingyu must've cared enough about this to take time getting ready.

"Hey you guys," Wonwoo called out when he was close enough. Minghao and Jun looked towards him and waved while Mingyu practically beamed. Mingyu did his signature smile and greeted Wonwoo warmly while Minghao and Jun observed the spectacle.

"You look nice, Wonwoo. You're not too cold, right? I have my jacket just in case, but if you want to use it you can," Mingyu said quickly. Minghao whispered something to Jun, and the other couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips. Mingyu flashed them both a dirty look before turning back to Wonwoo with a smile.

"Thanks, but I feel good right now." Wonwoo stepped a little closer to Mingyu and whispered, "I will take you up on the offer though if it gets a little colder." Wonwoo didn't feel like he really said anything flirtatious, but he noticed a blush creep across Mingyu's cheeks.

The bus came and they boarded. Minghao and Jun sat next to each other, intertwining hands now that it wasn't as noticeable, while Mingyu and Wonwoo sat together behind them. The duo in front of them conversed in Chinese so Wonwoo and Mingyu were left to themselves. The ride to the movie was surprisingly silent. A couple comments thrown out here and there or an occasional apology when they happened to lean or bum each other along the ride.

"They seem awkward," Jun said to Minghao.

"Just let them deal with it. This whole outing is to help our puppy get closer to your classmate," Minghao replied, cleverly avoiding saying the others names.

"I know that. I was the one who came up with the idea."

"It was a smart idea. Now, let them open up to each other on their own. We shouldn't push. Maybe later, but not now."

"Ya know," Jun said leaning into Minghao slightly and tightening his grip on the youngers hand, "if he gets someone then he might be out of the dorm more. More time for us alone."

"Don't be gross, punk. We are in public."

Jun pouted at Minghao, "I was talking more about cuddling, HaoHao. If I had to choose between cuddling and sex, I would pick cuddling. It's nice just having you in my arms while we talk."

Minghao looked away from Jun to avoid letting the other see the smile forming on his face. "Shut up already," Minghao said, but Jun could hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

 

 

They all sat near the top in the theater with Wonwoo sitting next to Mingyu and the latter next to the couple. Jun had gotten popcorn and a drink for him and Minghao to share while Mingyu and Wonwoo had their own drinks. Jun offered Minghao the drink at the same time he was having it, and, to the duos’ surprise, he obliged, even giving his boyfriend a little smile afterwards. Wonwoo wondered how the two must be alone considering the lack of PDA he had seen so far. It seemed there was a lot of love between the pair.

The movie was funny, causing Jun and Mingyu to actually slap their knees or have to cover their mouths to muffle the noise of their laughter. Minghao just smiled and giggled while Wonwoo let out the occasional, hearty laugh. Mingyu would always smile at the other when this happened.

"Funny movie huh, HaoHao?" Jun asked his boyfriend as they made their way to the bus stop.

"I didn't think I would laugh that much, but even the creepy parts were funny," Minghao admitted. The two smiled at each other, letting their hands brush but not allowing one to take the others.

"You seemed to enjoy it," Wonwoo said to Mingyu with a smile.

"I didn't think that pair would work well, but they were so funny together. The fight scene at the end was cool too. Did you like it?"

"Yeah. It got me to laugh a little."

"I noticed," Mingyu said with a smile, not looking at Wonwoo.

"Hey Mingyu," Wonwoo said quietly. The taller turned towards him, a blank expression on his face. There was a phrase stuck at the tip of Wonwoo's tongue but he swallowed it back. Instead he pointed to the jacket in Mingyu's hand. "It got pretty cold out while we were in there. My jacket is thin so could I..."

"Oh yeah! Of course," Mingyu responded. He tried to keep his face blank, but Wonwoo noticed the disappointment that flashed across his face. Although, a bright look came to Mingyu's face again when Wonwoo put on his jacket and asked how it looked on him. The sleeves were a little too long which made Mingyu giggle.

"It looks cute," Mingyu said. The duo smiled at each other, allowing the space between their bodies shrink a little.

"See," Minghao said to Jun in Chinese. "Just gotta give them time."

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you going back to Jun's room?" Mingyu asked his roommate.

"Yeah. Seungcheol is gone this weekend. Jeonghan and him went on a little beach trip to try and enjoy the last bit of summer."

"Too bad it's already cold," Wonwoo observed.

"It means more cuddles for the two," Jun interjected.

Minghao nodded and bid Wonwoo and Mingyu goodbye as him and Jun turned towards Jun's dorm. Wonwoo and Mingyu stayed where they were, wondering where to go from here. Wonwoo could say goodbye and walk back towards his dorm, but it was pretty dark already. He would ask Mingyu, but they were already near the Sophmore dorms. Also, that means Mingyu would have to walk back in the dark.

"Do you," Mingyu began, pausing when Wonwoo turned towards him. "I mean...it's a far walk for you. Minghao is with Jun. You can just stay....in my room...." Mingyu said nervously and slowly.

Wonwoo knew this is where he was going to make his decision. If he said yes, then he knew their relationship could be more than just friendship. If he said no, then Mingyu would probably lose all hope of them being together. These thoughts began to go through Wonwoo's mind yet, he was only focusing on Mingyu's eyes. They were focusing on Wonwoo yet not trying to sway him. They weren't pleading for Wonwoo to say yes, and they weren't panicky as if he was waiting for rejection. This was Mingyu. He cared for others and wanted them to be comfortable no matter how his feelings got effected. He put others over himself. Wonwoo realized this was a trait he had fallen for. He realized he had fallen for Mingyu.

"Sure. I'd love to."

Mingyu didn't say anything, but he smiled widely at Wonwoo, showing off his canines. "Cute," Wonwoo remarked. The word caught the younger off guard causing him to hide his face. "L-let's go back then," he stuttered, walking quickly towards the dorm.

"Very cute," Wonwoo yelled out as he went to catch up with Mingyu.

"Those are my lines," the younger whined, walking a bit faster.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo was surprised at how organized Mingyu's room was, but he felt that Minghao was probably the one that kept the room clean. Jihoon got on Wonwoo too whenever he left something where it shouldn't be. Mingyu allowed Wonwoo to sit on his bed while he tucked his shoes into his closet. Wonwoo took off his shoes and left them at the foot of Mingyu's bed.

Wonwoo let his eyes wander around the room until he landed on Mingyu's desk. There was a stack of books Wonwoo recognized.

"No way," he whispered as he went over to grab one of the books. "You read his books?"

"Huh?" Mingyu responded as he turned around and made his way over to Wonwoo. "Oh yeah. I had to read one of his books for a report back in high school. I liked his work a lot. I think I have another of his back home."

"He is one of my favorites," Wonwoo said as he admired the outside of the book, reading the back summary.

"You're quiet the reader huh? I mean you are a Literature major so it makes sense," Mingyu observed as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah. I've been reading a lot since I was young. I use to read even during recess," Wonwoo reminisced as he put the book down and sat next to Mingyu on the bed.

"Wow. You really are a nerd."

Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's pillow and wacked him in the face with it. Giggles escaped both of them.

"I'm just joking. You're a cute nerd," Mingyu said, shifting slightly so his arm was pressed up against Wonwoo's. The older felt his cheeks heat up at the contact. He wondered if it was getting hot in the room, but he realized he was still wearing Mingyu's jacket over his.

"Oh, I am still wearing your jacket." Wonwoo quickly got up and removed Mingyu's jacket as well as his. He set them on the chair at Mingyu's desk and sat back down on the bed, keeping the close proximity between the two the same.

Wonwoo allowed himself to look at Mingyu and the other did the same. Their faces were very close now.

"Thanks for tonight. It was fun. It was.... I enjoyed hanging out outside of the library."

"Me too," Mingyu said in a hushed voice.

Wonwoo noticed how Mingyu's eyes broke contact and seemed to flash down to Wonwoo's lips. The older slightly licked his lips and took note of the way Mingyu's jaw clenched and unclenched as if he was trying to avoid any expression.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo breathed. The younger made eye contact again. "I really enjoyed tonight. More than I thought I would. And...well...please....kiss me."

Mingyu didn't need Wonwoo to say anymore. He reached up to hold Wonwoo's face with his hands and pressed his lips against the others.

At first, they just let their lips stay put, but Wonwoo began to create a rhythm which Mingyu followed easily. Wonwoo allowed his hands to rake through Mingyu's hair, messing up the styling he did earlier. Mingyu’s lips were soft against Wonwoo’s, and the older couldn’t help but suck at the younger’s lower lip every once in a while. A slight smile would come across Mingyu’s face at this.

Whenever they pulled apart it was for some quick air before going back to where they left off. Wonwoo kept pressing deep into the kiss as if he had been craving this without realizing it. Mingyu responded by tipping the older back until Wonwoo was laying on the bed. Mingyu set one of his legs between Wonwoo's and kept one hand on Wonwoo's face while the other arm kept him propped up. Easily, Wonwoo dropped one of his hands from Mingyu's hair to remove his hat before setting it on Mingyu's upper back.

Mingyu separated from Wonwoo's lips and began to kiss along his jawline. He continued to leave pecks down his neck, allowing himself to latch onto one spot.

"Ah wait," Wonwoo gasped. Mingyu immediately detached himself from Wonwoo, concern across his face.

"I'm sorry. Did I go to fast?" Mingyu moved so that he was lying next to Wonwoo, allowing the older to prop himself up a little.

"Oh no, I liked it, but I bruise easily. It would be weird to have a mark. The others would notice right away."

"Oh right. We aren't really anything yet are we?"

"Well...I mean I like you, Mingyu. I think I have for a while."

Mingyu's smile showed off his canines, and he couldn't stop himself from moving to give Wonwoo a kiss on the lips. "I've been waiting a while to hear that. Didn't think I ever would."

"God, you are so cute," Wonwoo said with a laugh. The older shifted so his face was pressed against Mingyu's chest. "Let's cuddle," he suggested bluntly.

"O-okay. S-sure," Mingyu stuttered, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo. The older snuggled into the embrace. Mingyu smiled at that and ran his fingers through Wonwoo's hair. They stayed like this for some time before Mingyu realized there was a question left unanswered.

"Uh, Wonwoo?"

"Hmm?" The older hummed.

"Are we...do you want to, I mean-"

"I would like to be your boyfriend," Wonwoo replied before Mingyu could finish his question.

"Really?"

"Yes, Gyu," Wonwoo replied as he shifted so that he could give Mingyu a kiss. "I want to be your boyfriend."

Mingyu stared into Wonwoo's eyes, and the older realized the younger’s became watery.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo questioned as tears began to flow from the youngers eyes.

"I’m sorry," Mingyu sighed, sitting up and wiping at his eyes. "It's just, ugh. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since that first day we met, even if you barely remember it." Wonwoo felt a pang in his heart when he realized he really didn't remember when he first met Mingyu. "And when I saw you again in the library one day," Mingyu continued, "I wanted to say something. I just couldn't though so I just watched you. It is creepy, I know, but I just wanted to see you."

"Mingyu..."

"Even when you walked over to me, I couldn't believe it was happening. I was so excited about getting your number that I ran back to my room to tell Minghao. I walked in on him and Jun having sex!"

"You what?!" Wonwoo said, surprised.

"Jun had told me to knock before coming back, but I was just so excited about getting your number and telling them that I forgot. Jun is as fit as you would think."

"Oh my god," Wonwoo yelled, falling back in a fit of laughter.

"Hey! It was a traumatizing event for me!"

"It's so funny!"

"Hey! I was trying to be romantic here, telling about my emotional journey."

"Ah right, sorry," Wonwoo said, sitting back up. He looked at Mingyu with wide eyes, "Continue telling me how head over heels you are for me."

"You punk," Mingyu said with a smile as he tackled Wonwoo onto the bed.

"Ah cmon. What about the story?" Wonwoo asked as he wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck.

"Well you know everything that happened after that. I just told you all that so you'd know why I got so emotional. This really was something I never thought would happen. I can't even describe how happy I am."

"Im glad I am the one that has made you so happy."

Mingyu set his forehead against Wonwoo's and brushed their noses together. "You make me so happy Wonwoo. Also, I really liked when you called me Gyu."

"You're a dork," Wonwoo said as he brought down Mingyu, connecting their lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao came back to the room the next morning, a little sore thanks to his boyfriend. He would curse at him later. Minghao opened the door and found Mingyu and Wonwoo still asleep, cuddled up with each other. Minghao paused for a second before deciding to close the door again and make his way back to Jun's dorm.

Jun looked confused when his boyfriend showed up again, leaning against the door frame and quirking an eyebrow.

"Wonwoo is still there. Seems everything worked out well with them."

"That's good. You back for round two, then?"

"Shut the hell up," Minghao hissed, smacking Jun's still bare chest. "Imma lay down. I'm sore," Minghao said as he stepped past Jun into the room.

"Seems I did my job right," Jun said with a smirk. Quickly, he scooped up Minghao bridal style, much to the others annoyance, and brought him to his bed. He set Minghao down and knelt down to remove his shoes. Once he did, he lied down next to Minghao and opened up his arms. The other side eyed his boyfriend, but all it took was a big smile from Jun to make Minghao smile back and snuggle up next to Jun.

"You can try to act like I annoy you, but I know how much you love me," Jun said confidently.

"Don't make me smack you again," Minghao said as he kissed Jun deeply.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo woke up to see Mingyu's sleeping face in front of him. He looked around, swearing he heard the door open, but no one was there. He shrugged off the noise and turned back towards Mingyu.

He enjoyed the way the others hair stood up weirdly, most likely from when Wonwoo ran his hands through it the other night. Wonwoo leaned over and kissed Mingyu on the cheek. "Gyu. Hey, Gyu. You should get up."

"Mmm. What time is it?" Mingyu asked, voice hoarse and low.

"Not sure. I don't know where my phone is right now."

"It's probably too early. Let's go back to bed," Mingyu sighed, pulling Wonwoo close to him. Wonwoo complied and snuggled into Mingyu, placing his head into the crook of Mingyu's neck. Wonwoo kissed along Mingyu's neck down to his collarbone. Mingyu giggled at the sensation.

"That tickles, Wonwoo."

"Really? Are you ticklish, Gyu?"

"Wait, please don't-" Mingyu didn't get a chance to finish his statement before Wonwoo dug his fingers into Mingyu's sides. The younger yelped and jumped in bed, trying to brush away Wonwoo's hands. The older had fun for another minute before hoping out of the bed to avoid Mingyu's revenge.

"Not fair!" Mingyu whined, sitting up in the bed. A pout came across his face as he rubbed his sides.

Wonwoo just smiled and went to search in his jacket for his phone. He found it and checked the time. 11:32 PM. Luckily it wasn't a weekday, or he would've already missed a class.

"I should get back soon. I'm surprised Jihoon hasn't already messaged me about where I am."

"Jihoon?"

"My roommate. He knew I was going out, but I never messaged him that I wasn't gonna be back last night. I guess he just assumed."

Wonwoo pocketed his phone and threw on his jacket. Mingyu got up and adjusted his hair as soon as he saw it in his mirror. Much to Wonwoo's surprise, the younger threw off his shirt and tossed it into his hamper.

"What are you doing?!"

"Huh? I'm changing, obviously."

"You couldn't give me a warning!" Wonwoo covered his eyes with his hands.

"Is this weird? We are dating."

"We have been dating for a couple hours, Mingyu!"

"S-sorry," Mingyu stuttered, throwing on a plain shirt quickly. "You can look now."

"Warn me next time," Wonwoo said.

"I didn't think it was weird, sorry," Mingyu said with a pout.

Wonwoo strode over to Mingyu and kissed him and the cheek. "I'm not saying I don't want to see it. Just, another time, okay?"

Mingyu brightened up at that and wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist. He pecked him on the lips and said, "Can't wait until then."

"Pervert," Wonwoo said, smacking Mingyu's chest.

Mingyu kissed Wonwoo again, longer this time. Their lips moved in a steady rhythm together, the kiss deepening before they pulled away from each other.

"I'm glad we are together, Gyu."

"I couldn't be happier about it," Mingyu replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? I added some more Chinaline moments. Sorry about the Meanie relationship having fast paced progression in some parts. I tried my best. Please leave comments about what you think and kudos if you enjoyed. Also, if there is enough interest I might write about how Jun and Minghao got together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you like it. I may write more to it depending on the reaction.


End file.
